Brian Yamada
NS Nation Name: Jovuistan Character Name: Brian Yamada Character Gender: Male Character Age: 49 Character Height: 5 ft 6 in Character Weight: 139lbs Character Position/Role/Job: Founder and CEO of Yamada News, News Commentator, candidate for Governor of Virginia. Appearance: (Image) Character State of Origin: Virginia Character State of Residence: Virginia Character Party Affiliation: Republican Main Strengths: Influence over Right-wing voters, determined, notable figure in Virginia, collected, semi-witty, wealthy af, strong support among "woke" conservatives and the rich. Main Weaknesses: Disconnected from the poor, glass cannon at debates, lack of practical experience, idealistic, heavy ties to the top 1%, short, several controversial statements about some minorities and poor people. Biography: Brian Ren Yamada (Born April 7th, 1967) is an American businessman, political commentator, and lawyer from Richmond, Virginia. Yamada was born in Arlington, Virginia, to wealthy immigrant parents who served as successful business owners. He was the second youngest of his siblings, with one sister, and three brothers. He was very well off from the get-go, being able to attend a prestigious private school in the area, and was one of the popular kids due to his immense wealth. He and his family were not immediately interested in politics, mostly focusing on maintaining the family business. However, things changed with watergate. The drama that unfolded was exhilarating and shocking to watch, and that enticed the young Brian into the political scene. He would read whatever news papers he could find, watch news programming, and more, to see what would happen next. He even began researching issues himself, and began to form a moderate viewpoint. As he moved into high school, with the rise of Reagan, he gradually shifted more to the right. Partially because of Reagan himself and the Republican message, but also the Democratic response to that shift, with the result being a move to virtually the entire right-wing political spectrum, maintaining plenty of his old views, while also adopting several more conservative ones. After graduating from high school, Yamada then move to Charlottesville, attending the University of Virginia. He became a more prominent member of the Republican groups on campus, and was a frequent contributor to the now defunct University Journal. This is what sparked Yamada’s interest in journalism, and would greatly affect his career in politics. He graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in political science, and managed to get into Harvard Law School, where he eventually graduated cum laude/img. He would go on to practice law with Morgan, Lewis & Bockius in Washington D.C. By age 25, he had written two books. The first one was titled iBlindside: How the Left is Betraying Their Own Values, and the other being The Politician: Manipulating Society on a New Scale, the latter of which put him on the map. Yamada would continue to practice law for the next decade, meeting his eventual wife Lisa Moore in the process. During this time, he began providing political commentary on a few news stations, and, over time, became more and more notable. Heated debate after heated debate, he became increasingly famous among conservatives, to the point where there was some pressure for him to run for office. He declined at the time, however, since he wanted to focus on law and his new family. In 2004, he was approached by one Alexander Martin, a close friend of his, about abandoning law in favor of creating a news organization. Initially, Yamada was opposed to the idea, wanting to stick with what he had. Over time, though, he gradually became less interested in staying a lawyer, feeling that he needed to do something different at this point in his life. Ultimately, he agreed at last, and left Morgan Lewis to found Yamada News, move with Martin to Richmond, and start in 2005 with a website. Over the next few years, Yamada would build his new corporation quickly, employing hundreds of workers and journalists to his team. While it wasn’t the most prominent online news network, it was certainly one of the fastest growing, and started to compete with other conservative outlets rather suddenly. Because of this, Yamada had some power over conservative voters, though by no means did he try to exploit this, as he wanted to maintain integrity while his site spouted anti-establishment views. Up until the present day, not much would change. Yamada News would continue to expand, even managing to get the attention of then-President Winston, with some tense relationships being formed after. While he didn’t openly try to attack Reed, he never believed that he was an answer to any of the problems Winston caused, and predicted that his presidency would end in failure. Though he very briefly supported Egazarian, he gave up on him by mid-March, and didn’t support another candidate since that point. Since the beginning of the Reed presidency, Yamada News has been willingly to question and criticize the President, though not quite to the extreme of some other outlets. Recently, Yamada himself has been rethinking his thoughts about jumping into public service, feeling that someone like him whom shares his views may be necessary to repair the nation, and with an open gubernatorial race in Virginia, he may have an opportunity to jump start a new career. Some of Yamada’s positions have sparked controversy. He has been on record stating that he believes that transgender people are mentally ill and should be locked in asylums, that modern feminism is cancerous and it’s followers are deranged, that poor people are poor because of their own laziness and stupidity, Black Live Matter is a terrorist, racist organization, Islamic is a religion of hatred that threatens America, and that progressivism is an effort by America’s haters to destroy the nation. He has defended these statements, saying that the left is attempting to twist his words to discredit him. Other Info: Has two children: Tyler (age 19), and Olivia (age 15). Some stances: Abortion: Opposed, unless in cases of rape or the mother is at serious risk. Taxes: Low taxes, favors a 20% flat tax. Against the estate tax and the AMT. Loopholes must be closed. Gay marriage: Should be left for individual states to decide. Gun control: Gun control will make the issue worse. Every American has a right to defend themselves. Welfare: Too many people are exploiting welfare to supplement their laziness. Welfare benefits should be mostly cut in order to incentive the poor to find jobs. Jobs: The recession has caused too many jobs to be lost. Lift the burdens on all businesses that make it difficult for them to hire new employees. Trade: We should trade free, but with our interests in mind. Tax corporations that ship jobs overseas, and oppose any trade deals that may harm America’s position. Immigration: Find and deport those whom have overstayed their visas. A wall is necessary to protect our borders. We also need to improve our current security and enforce our immigration laws. Amnesty rewards breaking the law by entering the country illegally. Drugs: The war on drugs has failed. We need to rehabilitate drug users, not jail them. Legalize medical marijuana. Prisons: Way too many people are being put in prison for non-violent offenses. Release all non-violent offenders and help them rehabilitate into society. Terror: We need to take a strong stance. Heavy bombing and strategic campaigns against ISIS and other groups will help us achieve victory. North Korea: An imminent and underestimated threat to our country. We need to stop them from building a nuclear weapon at all costs.